


三个人的电影我希望我能有姓名

by maoer666



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maoer666/pseuds/maoer666
Relationships: 尚九熙/何九华
Kudos: 8





	三个人的电影我希望我能有姓名

“怎么了？又不舒服了？”尚九熙微微偏了偏头。176的个子对上183，何九华额前的刘海刚好扫过尚九熙的鼻子  
有些痒痒的  
“尚九熙，我好像心律不齐啊。”何九华把头埋在尚九熙颈窝里蹭了蹭  
“什么玩意儿？不是那药也没有副作用啊？！”尚九熙拍了拍何九华的背，问道：“没事儿吧？啊？”  
嗐，还真着急了。  
何九华得逞似的微微坏笑了一下。“你摸啊你摸啊……”他拿起尚九熙的手放在自己胸前。还带着点水的手指有些冰凉  
“……！”尚九熙想把自己的手抽掉，刚想用力，只见何九华把头贴在了自己胸口  
“尚九熙，你怎么心跳的比我还快啊”何九华抬眼看了看尚九熙，嘴角忍不住勾起一丝坏笑  
何九华因为生病眼眶还有些红红的，刚退的高烧让他的脸颊也带上一抹不自然的红晕  
好好看啊，好可爱啊  
尚九熙咽了咽口水，此时他的脑内正在做这激烈的斗争  
机不可失，时不再来，尚九熙上啊你，等了那么久，怂什么啊？  
不不不，算了吧，反正以后还有机会的吧？  
还有什么机会啊？！再不上，秦霄贤啊！你想想？  
秦霄贤三个字浮现在尚九熙脑海里，他看了看自己怀里的人，想起了何九华和秦霄贤在一起的片段  
不行，何九华是我的，是尚九熙的  
尚九熙抿了抿嘴，抽出何九华胸前的手搂住了他的腰，另一只手扳起何九华的脸  
“知道为什么吗？”尚九熙看着何九华的眼睛，问道  
“嗯？为什么？”何九华感觉到自己腰上的那只手，笑了笑  
“不知道？”  
“嗯……唔嗯……嗯……”何九华话还没说出口，迎面而来的是尚九熙的一个炽热而绵长的吻  
“那今天我让你知道知道，到底为什么。”  
“唔……”尚九熙搂在何九华腰上的手不老实的挪进了何九华的衣服，突如其来的冰凉冻的何九华一个激灵  
“尚九熙……”何九华企图用手抓住尚九熙在自己衣服里兴风作浪的手。  
“别……唔……”何九华把手搭在尚九熙肩上，尚九熙结束了在何九华唇上放肆的侵略，开始啃咬何九华的脖子。在衣服里的手也调转方向，伸进了相对宽松的居家裤，尚九熙手指轻轻一勾，就把系紧的裤带扯开了  
“别……尚九熙……别在厨房……”何九华在尚九熙耳边低声求饶  
“嗯？不在这儿？”尚九熙含住了何九华的耳垂，轻轻的啃咬着。他用手轻轻一带，何九华本来没了裤带就摇摇欲坠的居家裤直接落在了地上。  
或许是太用力，又或许是尚九熙故意的，总之，何九华的内裤也被带了下来  
“那你要去哪儿？嗯？”尚九熙一边一手也脱下了自己的裤子，一边问道  
“卧、卧室……啊……”何九华刚说出几个字，感觉下身被一根凶猛的东西顶了进去  
“啊……！不行……不……”何九华眼眶微微泛起了红，搭在尚九熙肩上的手猛地抓紧了尚九熙的肩膀  
“怎么了？嗯？疼吗？”尚九熙在何九华耳边坏笑道  
“不行……太大了……啊……”何九华眼神微微有些涣散，泛白的指尖又在尚九熙肩上隔着衣服抓了几道印子  
“不行吗？嗯？那下面咬那么紧啊？不是舍不得吗？”尚九熙吻了吻何九华滚烫的耳垂，下半身的动作却没有停下的意思，在强烈的吮吸中用力退出，又强行插入。“别咬嘴，嗯？不行就叫出来，只有我们两个人。”尚九熙把何九华紧咬的嘴巴掰开  
逼人的愉悦感没有了地方发泄，何九华忍不住呻吟出了声  
“想不想要？嗯？行不行？要不要我射在里面？”尚九熙死死抵在何九华甬道最深处最敏感的点上，问道  
“……要……啊嗯……嗯！”何九华喘着气回答道  
尚九熙双手扳起何九华的腿扛着他走向卧室，一脚蹬开卧室的门，把何九华摔在了床上  
何九华和尚九熙面对着面，两人的瞳孔中倒映着对方的身影，眼底尽是浓稠的化不开的情欲  
……  
“乖，背过去。”尚九熙抬手将何九华翻了个身，轻轻咬了咬何九华的后颈

何九华感到背后传来了尚九熙粗重的呼吸声，他开口叫道：“尚九熙……”  
“嘘，留着力气等下叫。”尚九熙坏坏的笑了一声。他从焚烧般的欲望中勉强分出一丝理智，又一次进入了何九华的体内。但这次与刚刚不同，不再是毫无掌法为了发泄似的乱顶乱撞。这次，他尽量深入浅出，一下一下十分有节奏的撞击着何九华的后穴，将高潮来临前的折磨拖的无止境的长  
何九华的意识已经十分涣散，身体软得如同一滩水一样，断断续续的从嘴里发出失去意识控制的呻吟声，但与此同时，他的后穴却绞的更加紧密，被那性器绵长凶狠的折磨搞得一塌糊涂，，大腿内侧沾满了精液和水渍  
“嗯……啊……唔嗯……不……”何九华无力的手指划过床单，留下了几道浅痕  
这几声呻吟对尚九熙来说是最好的催情剂，他用力捏了捏何九华的腰：“怎么？这样就受不了了？嗯？”说着，他突然将性器整个抽了出来  
后穴突如其来的空虚感让何九华十分难受，他呜咽这转过头，看着一脸坏笑的尚九熙  
“想要吗？”  
“想……想要……”  
“叫声老公，求求我，我就给你。”尚九熙挑了挑眉  
“老公……老公，我、我想要……”  
“想要什么？”  
“想要、想要老公艹我……唔……啊嗯！”  
尚九熙抓住何九华的腰，大力的挺了进去，几番抽插过后，两人同时达到了高潮  
尚九熙花了几分钟将自己狂乱的心跳平静下来，他看了看自己瘫软在自己怀中的何九华，低声笑了笑亲了亲何九华汗湿的鬓角：“宝贝，我爱你。”  
事后，第二天  
“何九华，你脖子怎么回事儿啊？红那么老大块的。”刘筱亭盯着何九华的脖子问道  
“吃药过敏吃的。”何九华揉了揉脖子，眼神有些飘忽  
“啊！刘筱亭你不要拍我腰！痛死了！”何九华一把拍掉刘筱亭的手，躲到一旁揉腰  
“不是，你腰又怎么了啊？”刘筱亭一脸懵逼  
“发烧，脑子不清醒，走路摔了一跤磕到了。”尚九熙换好了自己的衣服走出来说道  
“……对！磕到了！”何九华像是找到了救星，赶紧蹿进更衣室换衣服去了  
“这两人今天不对劲啊……”刘筱亭看见尚九熙嘴角浮起一丝莫名其妙的微笑，挠了挠头  
下班路上，尚九熙车里  
“何九华，我问你个问题。”  
“你问啊。”  
“那天，你是不是故意的？”  
“……是啊”  
“不是，你有没有想过如果我真是直男呢？”尚九熙忍不住回头问道  
“直男谁没事半夜亲别人额头啊，谁没事半夜表白啊？”何九华低头摆弄着手机，回答道  
“你都知道？！”尚九熙吓了一跳，握着方向盘的手紧了紧  
“是啊我只是懒得说话，结果后来就睡过去了嘛。”  
“行……还有啊，我在你通讯录里，备注是什么啊？”尚九熙一脸无奈的问道  
“嗯？你啊……”  
“是A-尚九熙。”  
在我心里也是呢  
夕阳投过车玻璃照进车里，暖暖的  
正如同我知道你会在我身边一样，我的心里，也暖暖的


End file.
